


【pastor Jeff & little George】双向奔赴的爱情才有意义

by DarthAvocado



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: *不打斜杠是因为不是严谨的cp向，但是有感情色彩在，慎入⚠*背景s02e21，略改原剧情节
Relationships: paster jeff& little george
Kudos: 1





	【pastor Jeff & little George】双向奔赴的爱情才有意义

**Author's Note:**

> *各种原则上的问题和ooc在此都不要在意
> 
> *这个剧我没有追完
> 
> *此文完成于2020.11.22

“oh，it's... it's nothing.”pastor Jeff挥了挥手，关上小George房间的门。“已经不早了，也许我不该再打扰你们了。”他下楼的时候这样跟Mary讲。

“哦，你完全没有打扰到我们。”Mary无视了丈夫夸张的表情。“你要回家了吗？”

“yeah...我想，是的。”Jeff毛手毛脚地走过大厅门廊，发动汽车。

事情本来不该是这样的。他不想要回家，至少不想要一个人回家。也许妻子还拿着刀等在沙发上。Jeff想到这里松了松领带。事情都错在他翻开了那本圣经。他没有想过有一天圣经能给他带来如此噩运，如此不幸，悲剧，大麻烦。他小声地在车里抱怨，紧张地舌头差点打了结。也许自己该从新考虑职业规划。他这样想。但是再就业仍然是个麻烦事。比手头上的麻烦还要大。既然已经想到了两次，Jeff认为有必要再召回一下那该死的记忆，他得确定这不是在做梦。当他在小George的床头柜上看见一本圣经的带来的惊喜确实像是在做梦。圣经对小George有除开把妹工具外的别的意义，这简直是不能想象的事情。虽然他已经做过晚祷，却还是拎起了这本书，希望能把自己的情绪从糟糕的夫妻关系里暂时抽开。这绝对是个令人后悔的决定。

书折了页，他顺势翻开，里面放着一张折起来的纸。刺探人隐私是不好的行为，害人害己。Jeff当时还不明白这个道理，或者说还没有深切体会过它带来的坏处。他很自然地打开了那张纸，那张照片，小小地违背了上帝关于品德的要求。然后他很惊讶地发现照片是关于自己的。从模糊的像素和着装上，他大概能想起这是数年前报纸上的一栏公告。他从凹痕上看出背面有字，于是把纸转过去，看见两排歪斜的铅笔字，字母隔得很开。上面一排写着“爱你胜于去教堂的无趣”，下面写着Jeff的名字，还用彩色笔涂了一个爱心。

“告诉我这不是我想的那个意思。”Jeff命令自己，可是自己不能告诉自己任何事。况且即便可以，他也不能确信回复会让自己安心。Jeff手忙脚乱地把纸夹回圣经里，然后合上书页，把它塞到床头柜上。卷起被子，关灯睡觉。

可是他睡不着。Jeff陆续听到各个房间关灯的声音。月亮转移了位置，穿过窗前的树投下不同的影子，打在房间里，从地板到床单。他把眼睛睁得很大，现在同时有两件事在困扰着他。这时他听到房间里窸窸窣窣的声音，虽然并不担心有什么危险，但他还是转过身去查看。然后他看见一个影子正矮着身子在地上翻找。

“hello？”Jeff小声说，声音有点颤抖。

“哦，你还醒着。”一段时间后对方回话。“mom叫我来找你换掉的衣服，她说得洗一下。”

是小George。

Jeff很确信Mary没有这个想法，他也许明早就会离开。但是他只是尴尬地笑了笑，然后倒回床上。

“你没有内裤，是吧？”对方说。

Jeff感到僵硬，他说自己不打算换洗衣物。这个回答换来了对方的咕哝。“ok，但请你不要告诉mom这件事，不要提醒她我白天忘记来了。”

门关上的声音。在接下来的时间里Jeff度过了一个安静的晚上，只是没有睡眠。

这时候车开到了家门口，Jeff下车开门，却发现钥匙转不开。他拍了拍门，没有人应声。碍于面子他没有喊妻子的名字，而是在门口等了两个小时，然后决定暂时先离开这个台阶。当他开车回教堂的时候Mary看见了他，询问完情况后，无法推脱Mary的好意，Jeff在次不好意思地住进了Cooper家。除了情面上的麻烦，更多的是尴尬。那本圣经。哦。他真想把那个照片扯出来撕掉。

晚餐的时候Sheldon和Missy被带送了外婆家。小George坐在他旁边。Jeff很确定对方向来是不愿意坐在这样死气沉沉的桌上的。接下来是餐前祷告。他抓住两个George的手。感觉手心冒出了汗。

“所以怎么了，你老婆把你赶出来了吗。”小George戳着碗里的食物。

“哦George，你不能这么说。”Mary很惊慌。让Jeff更惊慌的是他感觉有什么东西缠上了自己的脚。他干笑两声，假装整理衣服顺便往下看，看见小George的一只大腿和脏兮兮的袜子。

哦耶稣基督。他在心里别扭地说到。

晚餐接下来的时间里，小George在饭桌上不停地用肘子蹭他的手。他被迫提前离开了饭桌。傍晚他在门廊前坐着，看见小George推开了门。起先是生硬的对话，然后对方直接坐到了他旁边。小George说起圣经，夸口自己的虔诚，然后问起Jeff的家事。Jeff继续保持着他那个尴尬弱小的老鼠一样的笑容，他问小George抽不抽烟，小George愣了一下说当然不。Jeff没有理他的回复。“你当然不在水里抽烟。”他说。“水里点不起火。当你在什么液体里面点火，相信我，那一般都是极其危险的。”小George点头，开始踢地上的石子。有短暂的一段时间他们什么都没有说，过了一会小George起身，说他要回去了，然后草率地再见，并关好了门。他看见小George口袋里的烟盒掉在台阶上。

晚安前Jeff向Mary和其他Cooper家人告别。他回到了教堂，在座位上睡了一晚。第二天他联系了房屋管理，撬开了自家的房门。他的妻子，或者说前妻子已经收走了所有属于她的东西，只留下一张字条，说她认为不该把人生浪费在这样一个无趣的人身上。他差点要哭，可更多的是意料之中的沉痛，没有那么外显的强烈。他知道自己还有许多妻子的联系方式，他甚至可以利用房屋和婚姻这些东西再把对方叫回来，至少再见上一次，可是他没有这么做。双向奔赴的爱情才有意义。


End file.
